The Last Hide And Seek Game
by Razux
Summary: You maybe not a lucky person in this world cause you had left this world in this young ages. But, did you knew? As a woman, you was the most lucky woman in this worlds
1. Chapter 1 : Mikan and Natsume

**The Last Hide And Seek Game**

_By : Razux_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

When we were kids. We always played hide and seek. I would alway be the hid one, and you always be the sought one. And didn't care how good I hid. You always found me. You would hug me from behind and suprises me. I love it you knew, I love to played hide and seek with you. I love the smile on your face when you found me. I love it cause you always found me.

**Natsume POV**

When we were kids. We always played hide and seek. You would be the hid one and I would be the sought one. Didn't care how good you hid. I alway found you. I would hug you from behind and suprises you when I found you. I love it you know, I love to play hide and seek with you. I love the smile on your face when I found you. I love it cause i knew, i always found you.

**Mikan POV**

Did you know what i always thought when we played hide and seek when we were kids? You won't know. What i thought always was " I'm here. I'm here you know. Please found me, I'm here." Funy, right? Cause as the hid one, i suppose to thought than you never found me. But, didn't know why, i always wanted to be found only by you.

**Natsume POV**

Did you know what i always thought when we played hide and seek when we were kids? You won't know. What i always thought was "You're there. I know you're there. I will found you. You're there." Funy right? Cause as the sought one, i always knew i would find you, i always wanted to be the only one who found you.

**Mikan POV**

When we were kids, i would always hid and hope you would be the only one found me. Hid and be found by you. Always, always and always till that become a habit. Sometime, I asked you, Why you always able to found me? You just smirk, you never answered that question. Sometime, I, by myselft thought, was this because you always heard what i thought when i hid? Was you always heard i was calling for you from my hidden spots?

**Natsume POV **

When we were kids, i would always sought and hope to be the only one who found you. Sought and found you. Always, always and always till that become a habit. Sometime, you asked me? Why i always able to found you? I just smirk, i never answered that question. Sometime, I, by myselft thought, that because i always heard what you thought when you hid? I always able to heard you was calling for you from you hidden spots?

**Mikan POV**

Hide and seek was a game for kids. When we grow up, we stoped to played it. No hide and seek anymore. Did you remember when we were twelve years old, when I lost in the forest on our camping trips cause my stupidity? I was so scare that time. How if I can't home again? How if I am death? How if I can't meet you again? Hide and seek. I didn't know why I suddenly remember that game. So, I stop walking, sit down and keep on said " I'm here. I'm here you know. Please found me, I'm here." Like we played hide and seek when we were kids. Then, you found me. You really found me.

**Natsume POV**

Hide and seek was a game for kids. When we grow up, we stoped to played it. No hide and seek anymore. Did you remember when we were twelve years old, when you lost in the forest on our camping trips cause your stupidity? I was so scare that time. How if you can't home again? How if you're death? How if I can't meet you again? Hide and seek. I didn't know why I suddenly remember that game. So, I run to sought you and keep on said "You're there. I know you're there. I will found you. You're there." Like we played hide and seek when we were kids. Then, i found you. I really found you.

**Mikan POV**

I love you. I never knew start from when, what i knew was i already fall in love in with you. So hard, i love you. Maybe I already love you from the first time we played hide and seek, from the first time I hid from you and you sought for me. That game was a game that made me love you. Hide and seek, be found and found.

**Natsume POV**

I love you. I never knew start from when, what i knew was i already fall in love in with you. So Hard, i love you. Maybe i already love from the first time we played hide and seek. I sought for you and you hid from me. That game was a game that made me love you. Hide and seek, found and be found.

**Mikan POV**

Did you know how perfect you was? You knew, right? You was the most wanted guy in our schools. You had a amazing fans who always screams your name when they saw you. I just a simple girls. You would not choice me. All of your fangirls told me to avoided you. Someone like me never deserve you. I knew they right. So, I started to avoided you, started to hid from you again. We began to played hide and seek again, like when we were kids, the different was you would never sought for me again.

**Natsume POV**

Did you know how perfect you was? I gues you never knew. You're the most wanted girl in our schools. You have a amazing fans who always charmed by you when you walked cross them. I was a selfish man. I wanted you to choice me. So, I always glare and ready to beat anyguy who dare neared you. Then, you started to avoided me, started to hid from me again. We began to played hide and seek again like when we kids, the different was you would never wanted me to sought for you again.

**Mikan POV**

Did you know how happy I was when you keep on sought for me when I hid from you? Did you know how happy I was when you always found me? Did you know what I felt when you hug me and smile like when we were small everytime you found me? My hearts was like gonna expoloded. I can't breath, like gonna death soon. In you embrace i felt so warm, so peace, and perfect. I really wanted to asked you "Did you love me like the way I love you?" But, i was too scare to asked that, cause I can't imaged what a world will be if you rejected me. Someone like you would never love a person like me.

**Natsume POV **

Did you know how frustation I was when you keep hid from me when I sought you? Did you know how spacious i was when i always found you? Did you know what i feel when i hug you and smile like when we were kids everytime i found you? My hearts was like gonna expoloded. I was so happy. With you in my embrace I felt so warm, so peace, and perfect. I really wanted to asked you "Did you love me like the way I love you?" But, I was too scare to asked that, cause I can't imaged what a world will be if you rejected me. Someone like you would never love a person like me.

**Mikan POV**

Never thought even in my dream that day would exist. The day than i would always remember, the day when we sixteen years old. That day, i was hiding behind the sakura tree beside school bulding. You sought for me again. And again, you found me. But that time, that's not smile on you face, you eyes look so sad. You hug me from behind and said "I found you. Don't hide from me again. I don't want to play hide and seek with you anymore. Please, stay in my side forever. I love you, Mikan." Did you know how happy I was that time? You said you love, you said that clearly. I didn't want to woke up again if that was a dream. You choiced me, from all of the peoples in this world, you choiced me. A stupid and clumsy me. "I love you too, Natsume. More than anyone in this world, just only you." That was my answered for you.

**Natsume POV**

Never thought even in my dream that day would exist. The day I would always remember, the when we sixteen years old. That day, you was hiding behind the sakura tree beside school bulding. Avoiding me. I felt so sad, frustation and I can't hold myselft anymore. I ran to you, and hug you from behind, I can't stoped my mouth anymore "I found you. Don't hide from me again. I don't want to play hide and seek with you anymore. Stay in my side forever. I love you, Mikan." Then, you answered me "I love you too, Natsume. More than anyone in this world, only you." Did you know how happy i was that time? You said you love me too, you said that clearly. I didn't want to woke up again if that was a dream. You choiced me, from all of the peoples in this world, you choiced me. A arrogan and selfish me.

**Mikan POV**

Start from that time. I always thought that would no hide and seek again cause I didn't want to hide from you anymore. I wanted to be at your side forever, Natsume. I love you.

Time goes by, two years had passed since we were together. We were so happy even sometime we fights. I would always on yourside and you always on myside.

Then..

That day come.

I was walking with you in the park. But the world suddenly hazy, I can't saw anything, your concenr voice was the last thing i remembered before everything become dark. When i opened my eye, i was in the hospital with you helding my hand tightly. I didn't know what happen. You said I fainted.

And then, doctor came inside my room and he told me, he found out than i have a brain tumor. The worst, i only had two months to live.

**Natsume POV**

Start from that time. I always thought that would no hide and seek again cause i didn't want to sought for you anymore. I want you to be in my side forever, Mikan. I love you.

Time goes by, two years had passed since we together. We were so happy even sometime we fights. You always on myside and i always on yourside.

Then..

That day come.

I was walking with you in the park. But you suddenly collapsed and fainted. I kept on calling your name but you never answered it. You was rush to hospital. I stayed by yourside, helding your hand tightly till you open your eyes. I didn't know what happen to you.

And then, doctor came inside your room and he told you, he found out than you have a brain tumor. The worst you only have two months to live.

**Mikan POV**

Had I done something wrong in this world? Had I done something unforgive able in this world? Why me? From all of the peoples in this world, why must me? I never did something so wrong till I got this brain tumor, right? So, why me, god? Why me?

I didn't want to died yet. Not yet. I wanted to life, I wanted life with him. I didn't want to leave him alone. SO WHY ME?

Start from the day I found I had a brain tumor, i cried all every day, and you too..

I knew, you cried. When I opened my eyes, you always told me everything would be oke, I would recover soon, I would life. But when i closesed my eyes and pretended to sleep, you would hold my hand tightly, sank your head on my bed and cried. The great Natsume Hyuga was crying. And I was the one who make he cried…

My world shattered. Everything never same again. The game began again. The game we always played all this time. Hide and Seek.

I started to hid from you again. Day by day, i become more pale and thin, my hairs started to fell down. when I saw my refrection on the mirror, i can saw how ugly i was now.

My thought when i hid from you started from that day was "I'm not here, I'm not here you know. Please don't found me. I'm not here." I didn't want you to found me again. I didn't want you to saw now of me. I wanted you to remember the beauty and healthly me, not a ugly an dying me.

But, like all this time. You kept on sought for me and you always found me. I saw the sadness and hurt in your eyes. I felt guilty. My hearts become so hurts, so hurts till I can't hold that anymore. Tears kept falling down from my eyes like that never dry.

I told you "If just I know this would happened, I would not play hide and seek with you when we were kids. Because with that, you would never love me, and i would never love you."

But you shuted my mouth. You hug me, you kiss me and you beg me "Please, never said that words again."

Hide and seek. If just this game never exists. You would always be the great Natsume Hyuga, You would not fall from the greats for stupid and useless person like me.

Sorry…

Sorry…

Sorry cause i made you be like this…

**Natsume POV**

You never did something wrong in this world? You never did something unforgive able in this world? Why you? From all of the peoples in this world, why must you? You never did something so wrong till you got this brain tumor, right? So, why She god? Why she?

I didn't want her to died. Not yet. I wanted her to life, I wanted her life with me. I didn't want to be leave alone. SO WHY HER?

Started from the day you found you had a brain tumor, you cried every day, and me too..

When you opened your eyes, i always told you everything would be oke, you would recover soon, you would life. But when you closesed your eyes and sleeped, i would held yor hand tightly, sank my head on our bed and cried. The great Natsume Hyuga was crying. Because i was broken now…

My world shattered. Everything never same again. The game began again. The game we always played all this time. Hide and Seek.

You started to hid from me again. Day by day, you become more pale and thin, your hairs started to fell in my eyes, you always the most beauty one.

My thought when i sought for you started from that day still same "You're there. I know you're there. I will found you. You're there." I would always found you again. I always wanted to see you . I always wanted to be with you.

When I found you, i saw the sadness, hurt and scare in your eyes. I felt guilty cause I can't did anything to made your smile. My hearts become so hurts, so hurts till I can't hold that anymore. Tears keep falling down from your eyes like that never dry.

You told me "If just I knew this would happened, I would not play hide and seek with you when we were kids. Because with that, you would never love me, and I would never love you."

I shut you mouth, I hug you and kiss you, I beg to you "Please, never said that words again"

I never regret to love you. I would never be the great Natsume Hyuga if I never love you. I can be this great, because I always want to be the most perfect one for you. if i never knew you, I was nothing.

Sorry…

Sorry…

Sorry cause i can protected you.

Sorry cause i can't did anything for you.

God, did you hear me? Will you granted my wish? Let's me be the one who suffered that brain tumor instead of her. Let's me be the one who dying. I didn't want her to cried again, I wanted her to smile and laugh without worried and problems again. I love her so much, god. She was my everything.

Please god, I beg you….

**Mikan POV **

Every living thing in this world will die one day. I knew this.

Today, when I open my eye, I felt so freshs. Something than I never felt in this two months. I didn't know why, but I knew, deep inside my hearts, I knew, this was the day.

I said i wanted went to hill with you. You smirked and without asking so much, you bought me there. We going to picnic. We sit under the sakura tree and ate the foods we bought. I smile and laugh, you too, you smile and laugh freely with me.

"Natsume, let's play hide and seek." I beg you.

You smile "Oke, you hide and I seek."

I laugh and searching a place to hid. I saw you covered your eye and began to counted.

"One… Two… Three.. Four…"

But when I reached behind sakura tree where we sat, I felt my world become hazy, i felt so hard to breath, i lost all of my power. I knelt down.

I knew, my time had come, my time was about to end.

"Eight… Nine… Teen.. I will start to seek for you, Mikan." I still can heard you voice.

Tears fell from my eyes. I closed my eye and start to thought again, like when we were kids " I'm here. I'm here you know. Please found me, I'm here."

I wanted to saw your face, I wanted to heard your voice, I wanted to felt you hug. So please found me.

Then, I felt your warm hand hug me from behind. You pressed my back to your chest and you said " I find you."

When I opened my eyes I saw your handsome face. Your tears fell down from your eyes. You said "Let's play one more time."

I smile weakly, I touched you face with my shaky hand and wiped your tears "Don't seek for me again, Natsume cause I will hide in a pleace where you would not able to find me."

You smiled and touched my hand "Don't care. Cause that, hide properly till that day I find you again. Maybe will take so much time. But always remember i will always find you. So, let's play one more time, hide and seek. You hide and I seek."

You really someone, Natsume. I really didn't know how to descripted you in this world. I saw you closes your eye and started to counted.

"One.. Two… Three…"

I smile now, you knew? Because the last thing I watched in my live was your handsome face, the last thing I felt in this world was your warm touched, the last thing i smelled in this world was your scent, and the last thing i heard in this world was your voice.

"Four.. Five…"

"Found me again, when your time's up…" I said weakly and closesed my eye. I felt so sleepy and peace now, but I didn't scare anymore "I love you, Natsume…."

I would go and hid now, Natsume. So, found me again, till we met again...

**Natsume POV**

"Four... Five..." I counted.

Then, I felt your hand fell down. I stoped counting and opened my eyes. I saw your smiling face. You looked like sleeping, so peacefull and happy. You lookd like angle.

I already knew what today was when you asked me came to this hill. When i saw you knelt down behind this sakura tree, i already knew, this is the time.

I hug you, i said "I found you."

Tears keep on falling down from my eyes. Cause I knew, you would go soon. I would lost you.

Our childhood times was the my most treasure times in my life. I wanted to be like we were kids, I wanted to play hide and seek with you again cause i knew, i would always found you. I really not ready to lost you. I wanted to stay with you, forever.

But i knew, that would happen. Because you was a angle. God would not allow you stayed in this world too long. God not allow me to had you. God not allow her angle be mine. God wanted you to be in his side.

I never wanted to let you go, i hate the god for took you from me. Cause that I would cheated him. I asked you to played hide and seek with me again.

You said "Don't seek for me again, Natsume cause I will hide in a pleace where you would not able to find me."

I knew you always cheated when we play hide and seek when we were a kids. You always asked other person to hid you and told them to told me then you was not there. I never cared about that, cause i knew, i would find you where ever you was.

This time that same again, you cheated on me again, the different was, you asked heaven to hid you. You would hide in a place than I can't went now.

But, I answered you "Don't care. Cause that, hide propelly till that day I find you again. Maybe will take so much time. But always remember i will always find you. So, let's play one more time, hide and seek. You hide and I seek."

Did you know why I wanted to played hide and seek with you that time? I was a selfish man. I wanted we to played hide and seek again cause i knew what you always thought when you hid. God can have you in his side, but god would never able to kept your hearts in his side. You hearts would always with me. You would always keep thinking of me in the heaven.

I closeded my eyes and started to counted "One.. Two... Three... Four.. Five..."

And then, I heard you said " Found me again, when your time's up… I love you..."

You went now. You hid now. You hid in a pleace where I can went now. This world would full of hurt, pain and so hard for me now. But, I would keep on played this hide and seek game with you. So, waited for me, till we met again...

.

.

.

.

Time passed so quick. Sure my life really hard without you in my side. Was you thinking of me now? Like i always thinking of you every day?

You knew, Hotaru, your bestfriend already meried to my bestfriend, Ruka. And your brother, Youchi already meried my sister, Aoi.

They looked so happy, I was happy for them too...

.

.

.

I had a neices now. If i think about that, that childs were your neice too.

They were so happy, I was too. I was happy, just i miss you, Mikan. But, didn't worry. I would not did something stupids. Kept on hide in there, ok? Cause sooner or late I would found you.

.

.

.

I was a succes man now. I own a greats company now, my company was number one company in this world, you knew? I knew you must happy for me.

Sometime I asked to the god. I still asked him even i hate him for took you away from me, you knew?

When i saw how succes I was now, i would ask the god. Can I change all I had now with you? Can I had you instead all of i have now?

I miss you.

Mikan, Did someone found you when you hid at there? You still hid properly, right? Our game not over yet, you must knew that.

.

.

.

Mikan, Sixty years had passed since your hid from me in the heaven. Sixty years had passed since our hide and seek game started.

My black hair already turn gray, my skin already wrinkled. I was not a young me anymore.

I laid in my bed now, I looked at the wory face of Aoi, Yoichi, Ruka, even Hotaru, their childs and their grandchilds.

I felt so tired and sleepy now. I knew this was the time, the time me for to start the counted I stop that time. Finaly, I can't countinue that counted again. Our game was not over, but i knew that game would over soon, I finally able to sought you now.

I closesed my eyes and begun to counted "Six..."

"Seven.."

"Eight.."

"Nine.."

"Ten.."

When I opened my eye. I was not in my room anymore. But, in that hill. Instead of eighty years old me, i found i was a eighteen years old. Then i saw a sakura tree.

I smiled and ran to that tree. I can heard your voice in my head. You said " I'm here. I'm here you know. Please found me, I'm here."

When I reached that sakura tree, I saw you again after this sixty years. You hid behind that sakura tree, knelt down, closes your eye and kept on smile like when we were kids. You still same with what I remember, the angle.

I walked to you and huged you from behind "I found you."

"You found me" You giggle while open your eyes and looked at me.

"No more hide and seek. No one will hide, and no one will seek again." I said and huged you more thigtly. "This is the last hide and seek game we ever play. Cause I already play this game for sixty years."

I heard your laugh, and you kiss my lips.

No more hide and seek. You would not hid from me anymore, I didn't needed to sought you anymore. The game was over. Our last hide and seek game was over. We would together now, forever and ever.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> : This was the first hurt/comfort fic i ever mede. I still new for fic like this so please forgived me if this fic so odd. And again, cause english was not my language, please forived me for the grammar and sentences structure. Thx for reading and would you mind to review?^^ _**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 : Ruka

**The Last Hide And Seek Game**

_By: Razux_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka POV<strong>

We always played hide and seek when we were kid. I, you and him. He was always be the sought one, and i, you and the rest of our friends were always be the hide one.

Did you know? After he found me, i always sought for you without anyone knew. But didn't care how hard i sought you, i was always be second to found you. He was always found you before me.

In that game , had one unwritten ruler than i can't broken. That ruler was "I always the second person find you, he is the first."

Did you know how jelous i was when i saw you smile that bright and beauty while he smile and huged you from behind if he found you? Why he? Can i be the one who hug you? Can i be the one who got your smiles? I was a kid that time, i never understood the mean of that feelings.

Time pass, we grew up, and everyone around our age stoped to played that game. That game was over, no hide and seek anymore. But, for me, you and he, for us, that game was not over yet.

Did you remember when we were twelve? When you lost in the forest while we were camping. I saw the calm, cold and unemotion him panic. I saw him running searching for you didn't care how much person tried to stoped him.

I didn't want to lose to him anymore, i was running searching for you too. I raced him to found you without anyone knew again. I thought, i must able to broken that ruler now, i can be the first one to found you, i can be the one who would huged you from behind, i can be the one who got your smile.

But, everything stil same when we were kid. I can't found you first. Still him, stil him found you first.

I saw he smile and huged you from behind. I saw you smile that bright and beauty with tears on your eye huged him tightly. My hearts was so hurt saw that, so hurt. And for the first time, i realized…

I love you.

But, at the same time, i realized too, my love was one side love, you would never love me back like i loved you, cause when i saw the smile of your and him, i knew, you love him, and he love you, your love each other.

.

.

.

Did you know how beauty you was? I gues you never knew, you to dense to knew that. You was soo beauty, not just for me, but for anyone saw you. Every male would fell in love with you when they saw your smile.

But , no one were dare to near you, cause he was always at your side, glared and ready to beat everyone who were dare to near you.

He was a very egoist, arrogant and selfish person, cause he was always on your side and acted like you was his. And he was..

He was the most perfect person I ever met in this world.

He was a very handsome person with genius brains, a very atletic person with amazing charismas, a very strong person and can be depended, my best friend. I knew, compared to him, i was nothings.

And suddenly, the hide and seek game began again. Just this time , the game was played by your two, you and him, without me. I was been kicked out from that game. I tried to in that game, i tried to found you. But like before, still he found you first.

I was a selfish person too. I knew the reasons why you hid from him, but i was never told him. Cause i knew, you two would end up together if he knew the reasons why you hid from him, i would lost the hope to had you if he knew your feelings.

I hate myself that time, i traped in a very complecated situation and feelings. I love you, but i love him too. I traped between the girl i love and and my best friend.

If i thought about that, that time was really funny. In this world, between anyone, i was the one who most understood. Between you and him, that had a bond that can't be broken, between you two that had a world than can't be in by anyone. No hole in your relations.

Then, that day came. The day when we were sixteen year olds. The day when i saw he found you before me while you hid from him under sakura tree beside our school buildings. The day when i saw him huged you from behind confessed his feeling and you accepted him. The day when you two finally together.

I was broken hearts, my love had been rejected before i confessed. But, i can't not gave up when i saw the happy smile and laugh on your face. You and he really fited, you two really so perfect when together, you two really had been fated to together.

I tried to forgot you. Even hard i kept on tried and at least, little by little, i gues i was success.

I prayed for your happiness from the bottom of my hearts, i prayed the happiness for the girl most i love and best friend i love.

But, god never heard my prays.

You was sick. Brain tumor. You suffered the brain tumor and you just had a two months to lifed in this worlds.

I saw you sad, i saw you suffered, i saw you pale and thin from day to day, i saw your hair began to fells.

I was scare. I was scare to saw you dying cause i stil loved you that time. i started rare visited you, cause i didn't want to saw the pain face of your, i wanted to saw the healthy and full of smile you.

But, he different, he different with me. He stil stayed on your side, company you with his unemotion face, supported you and said everything would okay, you would lifed.

Then, that day came. That day when i visited you after this long time, i can't found you. They told me, you and he went picnic to the hill. With your best friend, i went searching for you two.

I and your best friend were so happy, we thought you finally started to got well now, you finally healthy and able to out from hospital. But what i saw in that hill was not what i wanted to saw.

I saw him sat and huged the deceyed you under the sakura tree. I saw you wiped his tears than fell down from his eyes. And he, he touched your hand softly while smile to you.

You knew? That tears was the first and the last tears of him than i ever saw in this lifed. His mask already broken, that cold and can't be broken mask he wore for this long time already been destroyed with that easy by you.

I saw he closesed his eyes an started to counted softly "One…"

"Two…"

"Three.."

"Four.."

"Five.."

I saw you smile "Find me again, when your time's up… I love you, Natsume…"

Your hand in his cheek fell down. You went from this world. He stoped his count and huged you tightly. But, you knew what the most coufused me? You was smile that bright and beauty like sleeping, he too, he was smile even tears keep on falling from his eye, the soft and peace smile of him.

.

.

.

Did you knew? On your funeral, i and everyone cried. But, he was not. He just stood in silent looked at you with his red eyes and smile.

You who suddenly gone gave me and everyone a very deep scar. we, who you left fell down to the sadness. But he, a day after your funeral, he was back like what he used to be, no sadness and pains. He was back to be the greats him.

I was very mad that time. Didn't he feel the sadness of your leaving? Didn't he feel lost you? Was your existen in his hearts just like that?

Walking forward.

I knew that. But, didn't he think this to fast? Didn't he think he too unfeeling? I can't forbided he to walking forward, but to honest, I hate him that time. Why you choiced a person like him? Why you choiced a selfish him instead of me? Why you not choiced me who love you more than him when you still lifed?

Our friendship become little worse. But, i still on his side, in his side with a little hateness to him in my deepen hearts.

You shall knew one thing. Your bestfriend cried. Your stoic bestfriend cried, she same with me, can't let you go. I comforted her and she comforted me. we comforted each other.

You knew? after that time i realized, i started to saw you friend in a diferrent views. I did not see her as a cold and unemotion person again. For the real, she was a very kind girl, just she got problem to said what she wanted to said and express her feeling.

With her in my side and i in her side, little by little, we succeds walking forward, little by little we finnaly able to let you go. And when i realized, i already fell in love with her.

I confessed to her, i asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted me.

Did you knew what she said when accept me? she said "I knew you always love that idiot from we were kids. I always looked at you raced with Hyuga to found her even you never win from him. You don't need to seek me like you seek that idiot, cause i will be the one seek and find you."

I was happy. I was really happy. I can't describe the happiness i felt that time. I was wrong this whole time, this whole time, we not played this game with three player, but four. I, you, he and she, the girl i most love now.

I didn't need to sought anymore. I didn't need to seek in that hide and seek game anymore cause i was wrong this whole time. My position from the beginning was not the seek one, but a hide one. And she, your bestfriend, a woman than i loved was the seek one, sought and found me.

You happy for us to, right? I knew you must be happy for us. My hide and seek game was over. Cause i already be found and i didn't want to hide anymore, i didn't want to let the woman i love sought me again, I wanted stayed in her side forever, I love her.

.

.

.

Time goes by, finally everyone able to let you go. That was what i thought till i realized how wrong i was this whole time.

I said nothing changed with him right? I said he already back to the great his a day after your funeral right? That right, he was back be the great him, but as time goes by, i realized, he change.

He always alone and looked so lonely. He become so loved to watched the sky more than manga which he always readed this whole times. That make me scare, cause didn't know why, i kinda felt he wanted to went after you. I always stayed in his side, but i was wrong again. He never think to went after you even a bit, he countinue his lifed without you so well, without sadness even a bit.

Did you know? He never date anyone after you gone. No, not like that, he never love anywoman again after you gone. He was a very perfect person, you must knew that, right? How many womans wanted to be his girl friend. But, he always rejected them. I didn't know why that time, i thought he wanted to focus with his job.

Time keep on pass, we become adult and everyone around him started to told him to searching a girl friend cause he always lonely, his parent, his family, his friends included me.

But, did you know what he said every time we told him to searching a girldfriend? He would smirk and said "The hide and seek game is not over yet."

I didn't understand, no one ever understood what his answer means.

Than, i meried. I finally meried with your best friend, i would made she happy, i vow i would made her happy for the rest of her life.

On the day i meried, he be my bestman. I smile and i saw he smile to. I was happy, really happy. I finally meried the woman i love.

On the night, in my reception, i found him stood alone in balcon looked up the dark sky. I walked to him and had a chat with him. Didn't know why i said to him "I meried now. The rest of our friends already meried too, just you the one who not meried yet. You not young anymore, Natsume, quickly, search a woman who will be your wife."

And like this whole time, he smirked and said "The hide and seek game not over yet."

"I don't understand what you means Natsume? But, as your best friend, i want to said, find the woman you love and happy."

Never i imaged even a bit if he would answered my question with confident and clear "I already so happy."

I become more counfussed, and when i asked him again, he explained to me, the explaination which made me so embarrassed and guilty to him. Embarressed cause as his best friend, i never understood him even a bit and guilty cause this whole time, I was wrong.

Did you know what he said? He lift his face to looked at me and said "I already so happy, Ruka. I know, when we were kids till she gone, you love her. You for the real so hate me when you looked me already walking forward a day after her… her funeral, right? You always by my side cause you thought, i would go after her right?"

I really suprisess, cause i never thought he knew all of that.

"I would never do that, cause i know, if i end my life, that means i more love myself than her. A world without her really so hard and painfull. Death maybe is a very good choices. But, she want me to life, he ask me to seek her again when my time is up dan end our hide and seek game. I want prove to her, i will able to pass the life without her in this world like her last requests."

I just watched him in silent and suprisess cause this was the first time he told me what he truly felt, took out the mask he always wore after you gone.

He lift his face to the dark sky again "I already so happy, Ruka. Sure, She already gone from this world, but she will always in my hearts. With the memorys of her in my hearts, i already happy. I was happy in this world cause i know i love her and her love me back till her last breaths."

Did you know? Heard his answer, I realized for the first time. You not wrong, you not wrong to choiced him in your lifed. In this world and a world after your died, compare to anyone, he was the person who most loved you.

We already walking forward and the memories of you become more fade from day to day, but him, even always looked like walking forward, the true was he never walking forward again. He already stoped walking forward after you left him. And the memories of you in his hearts would never fade, the memories of you in his hearts would always shine like the sun on the summer morning.

His love for you really amazing. I really felt shame to myself cause i ever thought i loved you more than him. How small my love for you compared to his love for you.

Can i love my wife like he love you? That's my question now. Can i life like him if I lost my wife? I never knew, maybe i can, and maybe i can not.

He smirked, he kinda able to readed my mind that time and he said to me "You don't need to counfussed, Ruka. You will get the answer one day."

That night, he teached something than i would always remembered for the rest of my life

"_If you love someone, never choice death if that person leave you, cause if you choice death, that means you more love youself cause you don't want to suffer in a world without him or her. If you love someone, you must life even that person leave you, life in this cruel and painfull worlds with the memories of him or her. Life to prove your love for he or her."_

.

.

.

Sixty years had pass, i already old, my hair was gray, my skin had winkled. I already had a childs and grands. My life was so happy and I knew, he too.

Did you know? He really not meried for the rest of his lifed, he still single till he laid weakly in his bed now. He was old, his handsome face already fade cause aging. But, his eye stil the eyes of him when he was young, the eye of the greats Natsume Hyuga.

Now, i, my wife, his sister, his brother in law, they childs and grandchilds standing beside his bed and looked at him with worry. His time was about to up, we knew that and i gues he knew too.

He looked at us for a while and then he closed his eye. Than, i heards him counted, he countinue the counted which stoped when you left him alone in this world sixty years agos. With his weak, slow but confident voices, he kept on counting.

"Six.."

"Seven…"

"Eight…"

Heard his counted, i realize for the first time, what his means "The hide and seek game not over yet." You must be hiding in heaven right now, right? You was hiding and waiting for him to found you right? This hide and seek game your played for sixty years on two diferrent worlds was a proof of your love right? I didn't need anyone to answered that questions cause i knew, the answered was "Yes."

"Nine…"

"Ten.."

Ten was the last counted, a smile painted in his face. He already left me and us forever. His nephews and their child cried. But, i was not, i smile for him, i happy for him, cause i knew, he finally able to sought for you like what he always desire this whole time. And i very sure he would found you. The hide and seek game he always said would over soon. He would found you, the hide and seek game your two played for sixty years finally over now.

Mikan...

can you help me? can you told him i'm sorry for my misunderstanding long time agos? And can you tell him thanks cause already teach me how to love the woman who happy me this whole time? Tell him "Even soo late, i very sure and confident said to you now. I already got the answer of my question on that night. I'm able to life like you too if i lost Hotaru like you lost Mikan, cause i too love her. I will tell Hotaru before i or she leave this world. Thank you, Natsume, my dearest friend, really thank you. Till we meet again…"

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note :<strong>_Thank you for anyone who read this fic. i know this fic have a awful _grammatical errors._ i already try my best, but still.. haih, i need a beta reader_. _This fic still have one chapter, so hope you like it and do you mind to review^^

_**Special thanks for :**_

**DarkZala11**

**Miyu Kuran**

**BookNNNerd1218**

**Devine Inspiration**

**Nya**

**Miki Panda-chii**

**Lady Monroe**

**crimson-angel1447  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Hotaru

**The Last Hide And Seek Game**

_By: Razux_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru POV<strong>

I always hate the hide and seek game we played when we were kids. I thought that game was a very stupid and ridiculous game.

From we were kids, i always watched you and him, your bestfriend, raced to found her even you never able to found her before him. I knew, you thought nobody knew you raced him to found her, right? You was wrong that time cause i knew. And I guess he knew too. He was not a stupid person like you and her, he was a very clever person and knew averything like me.

I always looked you watched them with jealous in your face when he found her first, watch he huged her from behind while smiling and got the bright happyness smile from her.

You too stupids, you never realized the means of the jealous feeling in your hearts, right? But, i knew, you love her, same with him. He realized with your feeling for her, you knew? Cause that he always played as the sought one when we were kids. He never wanted be the hid one cause he never wanted other persons to found her beside him, he wanted to be the only one to found her, huged her and got her best smiles.

she hid, he sought, you sought too and i watched. He found her before you, and they laughed, you stood on their back and watched them with jealous in your face. Then, I would stood on your back watched you, always, always and always, i hate that games.

I hate that game cause that game made me saw so clearly who the girl you love. Did you knew how happy I was when we grew up ? That game was over, i didn't need to watch again.

But, I was wrongs. That game never over. When we were twelve, when she lost on our camping trip on the forest cause her own stupidity.

The calm, cold and unemotion him was panics. He ran searching for her without care anyone who tried to stop him. I saw you ran searching for her too, you raced him to found her again.

Like a nature laws, you never able to found her first, stil him the first one to found her, you lost again. I just able to stood behind you watched you looked at them, looked he huged her and got the best smile of her.

Looked at your face that time, i knew, you finally realized your feeling toward her. But, at the same time you knew too, you would never able to got her love, cause she love him and he love her back. They love each other.

Funny, right? I felt you like a stupid person, but beside that, i felt i more stupid than you, cause i love a person like you.

The hide and seek game still continued, we still played that game.

.

.

.

Sure, she was a stupid person, but i can't denyed if someone said she was a angle. Even soo stupid, dense, and didn't know everything, she was soo beauty, warm, ind and shines. Her smile able to chamr everyone who saw her. My stupid and can't be hate by anyones.

You too, you was hansome, kind, warm and popular.

Then, he. Even i didn't want, i must admitted, he was a very handsome, genius, atletic, strong, charismatic and can be was incarnations of perfection in this worlds. Compared to him, you really nothing. Cause that i never understood myself, why i more like to watched you than him? Why i more choiced you than him? Why my hearts always full of you who not perfect like him?

You would never choiced me. You who love her which like a angle would never choiced me who very opposite with her even she never be your. And I was not a persons who would came to you and begged for your love. My pride not allowed me to did that.

The fact, i was not that genius like wahat i always thought this whole time, i just a stupid girls in this worlds.

.

.

.

Even sounded soo funny, i was very understood him who was your bestfriend. Maybe because i and him very similiars. The way we thought really similiars. Saw him, sometime i kinda saw myself, a person who calm, cold, unemotions and can't express their own felling.

I knew why no one dare to near her this whole time? That because he always on her side ,glared and ready to beat anyone who dare to near her.

He was a selfish, bastard and a arrogant persons. But, i knew how much he love her, and how mush she love her.

Then, his fansgirls told her to stayed away from him, they said she never deserved a person like him. And the stupid and idiot her agreed with them, she start to avoided him.

The game began agai, the hide and seek game.

For them, that game was played by their two. For you, by three prersons, you, she and he. But for me, that game were played by four persons, you, me, she and he.

Like when we were kids. She hid, you and him raced to sought her. He found her before you and huged her from behind, you watched them with jealousy on their back and i stood in silent on your back watching you.

I knew, you for the real knew the reason why she hid from her, right? But you never told him, your bestfriend cause you didn't want the to together, you didn't give up upon her yet.

I never told him what really happened and let them countinue that games. His face when she hid from her still calm, cold and unemotion. But, deep inside his hearts, he was very frustrations.

if i thought about that, that was soo funnys. He never confident if she love him back. He wo so greats and never scares to anything, for the real scare if she rejected him. But, that just about time, cause slow or quick their must be togethers.

I gues than me, you was the person who most understood. Between them had a bond can't be broken, had a world can't be in by anyone. No hole in their relation. Their already had been fate to together.

That day came. The day when we were sixteen years olds, the day whe he finally confessed his unholding feeling under sakura tree beside our school building. The day she accepted him and started to dating.

That happended again. I just stood in silent on your back watched you broken hearts. Even sounded selfish, i really gland that time. That game was over, she would ever hid again, he would never sought fr her again, you would never raced him and stood watched them with jealousy cause you lost and i…

I would not saw you like that again.

You must able to stood up again, time would healed the scars on your hearts. You can saw with clearly, right? How happy their was, how fited and perfect their was when together. Please, didn't play again, i didn't want to play that game again.

.

.

.

Two years had pass, i can saw you started to forgot your feeling toward her little by little. I knew, you finally able to accepted their relation with all your hearts even you still love her.

Nightmare began.

She sicked. Brain Tumor. She suffer the brain tumor and she just had two months to lifed.

She cried. She was scare. We too, all of us really scare. I can't imaged what my lifed with be without her, my bestfriend.

Day by day, she become more pale and thin, her hair started to fell. Her smile gone, she cried every days.

You started rare to visited him. I didn't blame you for that, cause i can saw how sad and scare you was when you saw her dying.

But, he. He still in her side. With his calm, cold and unemotions face, he kept on supported her, told her than she would cured, she would lifed.

I can't be like him. He was really amazings cause still able to that optimistic in the time like this. He was really strongs, that was what i thought till i accindently saw he cried.

When no one in their side, when she slept, he sank his head on her bed and crying softly.

He was not that strongs. His calm, unemotion and optimistic was a mask. He just didn't want her to cried anymore, he wanted she to believe she would lifed. Even i knew, deep on his hearts, he already knew that hope was so smalls.

Maybe in this worlds, between you, me, he and everyone. He was the person who most scare to lost her.

Did you knew how hurts my hearts was when i saw that? He cried. The greats him cried, he was broken. i just able to stood watched them with tears on my eyes.

Hurts. That was really hurts.

The hide and seek began again. But, this time, just been played by their two, between she and he.

I just able to watched her hid from him in silents. I knew the reasons why she hid from him. She didn't want him to saw her who become more ugly and dying. Which woman wanted to looked uglys in front of the guy she love.

But, he never cared. For him, she still beautys, She still the most beauty one in this worlds.

She said to him "If just I know this would happened, I would not play hide and seek with you when we were kids. Because with that, you would never love me, and i would never love you."

But he shuted her mouth, he huged he, kissed her and begged her "Please, never said that words again."

He not cried. But I knew deep inside his hearts, he cried. Cried and felt guiltys. The gerats him was useless, he can't stiped the pains her lover felt.

Maybe you would angry at me. But, you must knew, you never deserved her. In this wolrds, he was the only one who desevered her.

Where you been when she suffer? Where you been when she cried? You never in her side cause scares, but he, he still in her side even scares, even broken be a parts.

Then, that came. When I came visited her like usually, i saw you. You finnaly came to visited her after this long times. But, we didn't find her or him.

Doctor said their went picnic to hill. We were so happy, we thought she finally healthy. Without wasted our time, we ran searching for them.

But, what we saw on that hill, was not what we wanted to saw.

We saw him sat huged the weak and deceyed her under a sakura tree. We watched her wiped his tears than kept on falling down from his eye. And he..

He touched her hand on his cheek softly and smiling.

Did you knew? That tears was the last tears of him that i ever saw in his lifed. He can't hold up his mask anymore, cause he already knew, her time was up, this was a farewell.

We saw him closed his eyes and started to counted softly "One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

We saw she smile "Find me again when your time's up… I love you, Natsume…"

"Four…"

"Five…"

Her hand on his cheek fell down. She was gone from this world. He stop his counted and huged her tightly.

In my eyes, that view was so beauty, peaces and yet so painfulls. She did not looked like a person who already death, she looked like sleeping, smiling so beauty and peacefull, him too, even teras kept on fell down, he smile, the soft and peace smile of him.

They palyed hide and seek again. I knew the means of "find me again when your time's up.." she said in her last breath. The means was "Keep on life till you olds. Find me in the heaven when your time in this wolrd end. I will keep on hide, I will waiting for you…"

.

.

.

you and everyone cried on her funeral, me too, i cried. Everyone cried except him. He just stood looked her with his gravelly eyes and smile.

And the day after her funeral, he was back to the greats him. No sadness, seem her leaving not effects him even a bit.

I knew, you angry that times. You hate him cause he already walking forward that quick. But, even like that, you still in his side with little hateness in your hearts.

Did you knew how wrong you was that times? That was a mask. You didn't saw how broken he was on that two months. You didn't saw his tears, sadness, pain, scare, and powerless him that times.

He really strong. I ever said, I and him were so similar, right? Cause that I very understood him. But, i was not him, I can't be like him, I was not strong like him.

I can't let her go that time. I cried and you…

You comforted me. I was so gland that times, you comforted me even you was sad. We comforted each other. Little by little we can went through the sadness and painness in our hearts.

We become so close and then you confessed to me, you ask me to be your girl friend.

I was so happy. Never i imaged you wanted to be with me. I accepted you. The answered i gave you was "I knew you always love that idiot from we were kids. I always looked at you raced with Hyuga to found her even you never win from him. You don't need to seek me like you seek that idiot, cause i will be the one seek and find you."

Did you knew? That words i said to you not a lies. You didn't need to sought me like you sought her, cause I would never hid from you.

I knew you choiced me cause her had gone. You choiced me just to covered the hole she left. But, that was oke, i didn't asked much from you. With you in my side, that was enough.

I was really stupid, right? Same with him. We who people said genius and knew everything was the fooler in love.

Love really different with any formula in this worlds. Love made everyone can't thought logical. No logical in love. We powerless in the front of loves.

.

.

.

I was happy. Time pass, graduation, college, graduation, working and at last i meried you.

On our wedding day, did you knew how happy i was when i walked to the aisle where you was smiling and waiting for me? I was so happy, really happys.

He was your best man. I saw he smile like you. He was happy for us too. But, i knew what he thought that time. He must be thought how she looked like in the bwedding dress.

On the night in our receptions. Accidently i herad your chateds with him. I just able to stood in silent saw you counfussed herad his explanations. I knew what you thought that times, you finally knew the true of your bestfriend, right? You must felt embarrassed and guilty that time, cause as his best friend never understood him. But the most important, i knew, you was thought, can you love me like the way he love her, right? You didn't need to counfussed, you didn't need to answered that question for me. In our together, i never hope able to got all of your love, cause that i never said to you "I love you."

Did you knew? I never had a dare to said that simple three words to you cause i knew, i never own your whole hearts.

That was oke, even just half, that was enough, really enough cause i was really happy.

.

.

.

I gave born of yur childs, I saw you smile huged our childs and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." that was what you said.

I smile. You didn't need to said thank you to me. I was the one who should thanks you. Thank you cause you already gave me a chance to be the mother of your childs.

"Thank you." That was what I said in my hearts.

.

.

.

I saw you succesed, you and him. You helped him and you be the second most important person in his company, the most powerfull and big company in this worlds.

"He have everything now." That was your words. Your words was not wrongs. He did had everything now, But did you knew? The fact, you was wrong agains.

I accidently heard what he said in church.

He who never prayed walking inside the empty church. Did you knew what he said? What he said in front of god would always be something i would always remember till my last breaths, something i must to told her when we met again someday.

he walked to the aisle, lift his face and said "Hallo, god. is she alright at there? She must be oke, right? You already took her from me, i will never fogive you if she cry and suffer again at there. I can let you took her from me even so hard cause i know that was the only way i can did to stop her pains."

"Hey, god. ..Do you know? Today i sign a international project which contested by many intenational companys. My company get that project with so easy. My company is the most big and famous in this world now."

"Hey, god… I build it not with a dirty ways, you can see it by yourself, right? With both of my hand and powers, i success build all of this. Nobody don't know me in this world now, i have everything, money, power and status."

"Hei, god.. I know you can hear what i say now. Hey, god.. Can you? Will you? Would you mind change all i have now with her? You can have everything i have now, money, power, status, my company or everythings. But, give her back to me, give Mikan back to me… I miss her…"

Teras kept fell from my eyes when I heard what he said that time. He had everything, but what he truly want in this world would never his got didn't care how hard he tried.

Mikan. You maybe not a lucky person in this world cause you had left this worlds in this young ages. But, did you knew? As a woman, you was the most lucky woman in this worlds. Every woman in this world would jealous and hope to be like you if they heard your story. You got something which be desired by every woman in this worlds. A pure love from a man who you love, a love which not selfish and hope any rewards.

included me. I was jealous to you, i really jealous to you cause i knew, i would never got that kind of love in my lifed.

.

.

.

Year by Years kept on pass. I lifed happily with you. Our childs grew up, meried and we had a grandchilds now.

I and you was olds. Our hair was gray,our skin was winkled.

I and you stood beside his bed now. We saw he laid in his bed peacefull. He was not the young he again, he was seventy eight year olds. But, his crimson eyes still the eyes of young his. A very strong and confidented eyes which hide so much pain and sadness.

I knew what would happened in future. His time ha came. I saw him closed his eyes and start to counted softly.

"Six…"

"Seven…"

"Eight…"

"Nine…"

"Ten…"

He closed hi eyes for forever. Her nephews and their childs cried. But, you, me, his sister and his brother in law didn't. I can saw a happy and peacefull smile in his face.

I was happy for him, cause i knew this was what he always wanted in his life. He must runging in heaven searching for her now, for end their game, their last hide and seek games. After sixty years, that game finally over.

I awful jealous to you, Mikan. He really just love you alone in his lifed till his last breaths.

I prayed for you two happy in heavens. Wait for us, we must company you two not so long again. And, when that time came, please, i beg you two, never asked me to play hide and seek anymore.

.

.

.

You time finally came. I saw you laid in our bed weakly. I didn't cry even our childs and grandchilds cried.

You smile softly to me and held my hand. With your slow and soft voices you said to me " Hotaru… I love You.. I really-really love you.. The years i pass with you will always be the most treasure for me.. Same with Natsume to Mikan, even i need so much time to find the answer, i at least finally get the answer. I want you to know, I certainly able to life like Natsume if I lost you, like the way he lost Mikan.."

My tears fell down when I heard what you said. Did you knew? That words was a words than I always waiting in my lifed. A words I never imaged would I heard from your mouth.

You wiped my tears with your shaky hand "Sorry cause i must leave you alone in this world first… But don't worry I definitely find you.."

I touched your hand which wiped my tears aways "Wait for me, hiding. Didn't I already told you before "You don't need to seek me like you seek that idiot, cause i will be the one seek and find you." . Hiding properly cause I will seek you and found you. In our games, you are the hide want and i am the seek one, from the very beginning till the end."

I see your eye wide cause suprisess, but then you smile that happy.

"I love you, Ruka…" that what I said to you. My first confessed after this long time we together.

I closed my eyes and started to counted "One..."

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Four…"

"Five…"

"I love You, Hotaru…" that was your last words while smiling before you closed your eyes forever.

I smile now, I didn't cry anymore. You didn't to worry. I like your bestfriend, he can lifed in a worlds without her in sixty years cause that i certain, I can lifed alone too in a time than not that long.

Hid propely, waiting for me, I would found you, I definitely found you for end our last hide and seek games.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> I don't know the error anymore T_T , that error must be awful. Just hope who read it with love this fic. Thank for reading and would you mind to review?

**Special thanks to :**

**Meryq**

**Sunshine Red**

**MangaAnimeFreaks22**


End file.
